


Contraption

by dogandmonkeyshow



Series: Watson's Woes JWP 2017 fics [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Competitive coffee making, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogandmonkeyshow/pseuds/dogandmonkeyshow
Summary: Sherlock competes with a machine for John's affections.





	Contraption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watson's Woes DW comm's July Writing Prompts daily challenge, prompt #16: Submitted without comment [(picture prompt)](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1676384.html?style=mine)

“What the hell is that?”

John snickered. “Seriously? You've never seen one of these before?”

Sherlock turned to him, not amused. “Obviously not, or I wouldn't have asked what it is. Is today 'Egregiously Obvious Comment Day'? Is it a new bank holiday? I can't imagine Mycroft would have approved that one.”

“It's a coffee maker, Sherlock.”

“No it's not.”

John pressed the large silver touchpad at the front of the machine and the top popped open like the door of a Delorean. “Pods go in here.”

“What?”

John opened the drawer under the counter, pulled out a coffee pod and dropped it into the machine. Sherlock grabbed another pod and examined it closely before dismissively dropping it again. “Infantile.”

“What?”

“You purchased this ridiculous contraption because you can't be bothered to master one of the simplest tasks in the universe? Infantile.”

“Well maybe I'm sick of people complaining about my coffee. Which there's nothing wrong with, by the way.”

“Your coffee always smells like dirty socks. Entirely unprecedented in my experience, and if I thought it was intentional I'd commend you on the creativity and knowledge of biochemistry it would take to purposely make coffee smell like socks.”

“Says the man who has his coffee made for him by other people.”

“I know how to make coffee.” Now Sherlock sounded hurt, as if John had questioned his ability to add three two-digit numbers in his head.

“Prove it.”

“I don't need—”

“Uh, yeah, I think you do.” John proceeded to pull his old Bodum out of the back of the cupboard over the fridge, and plonked it on the counter in front of Sherlock. “There you go. Kettle's over there. Coffee's in the cupboard in front of you. I'm _really_ looking forward to it.” 

John dropped onto one of he kitchen chairs with a contented sigh and settled in to experience the rare pleasure of Sherlock hoist on his own petard. To his surprise, Sherlock seemed to have a fair idea of how to go about it: measuring the water and the coffee (“Do you have a kitchen scale?” “No.” “No wonder your cooking is abysmal.”)

When Sherlock was done, he waited for the coffee to brew. From where he was sitting, John could see him staring at his phone, and until Sherlock pushed the plunger down, John had thought he was reading his emails, but instead he'd been timing.

When Sherlock placed the cup in front of him, John had to admit it smelled pretty decent. Perhaps even better than just decent. He took a sip. While John could concede that most people would probably consider it good, to him it was undrinkable and as he wasn't yet willing to overlook Sherlock's previous comments on his brewing ability, he didn't bother hiding his grimace. “Hmm, not to my taste.”

Sherlock pulled the mug back and took a sniff. “What's wrong with it?”

“It's fine. Just not to my taste.”

Sherlock waved in the general direction of the new “contraption”. “And that is.”

“Yes.”

“You have abysmal taste.”

“So people keep telling me.”

“Except in friends.”

“Most people don't make that distinction, you know.”

“Then they're idiots; you have excellent taste in friends.”

John smiled at Sherlock's sham of affront. “Of course I do.”


End file.
